Sebrinne Rozovyy
'''Sebrinne Rozovyy '''is an ex-student of the Solstice Monastery, currently studying at the Church of Concordia. She is a commoner of unknown heritage, seeking to become a nun as thanks to The Provider for saving her life. They are studying to become a Shrine Maiden, specializing in Faith and Reason. They are 19 at the start of the school year. Profile Born in Imperial Year 221, Sebrinne is the adopted daughter of Milivoj Rozovyy, and a student at the Academy in the Church of Concordia. They are also a member of the Viridian Owls. Sebrinne's heritage is a mystery. Abandoned at a young age in the snowy wastes of Cristal, it was a miracle that she was discovered two days later by a retired soldier hunting for food. Initially thinking the girl was a young snow leopard that had fallen from exhaustion, it wasn't until he saw the pink of her hair that he thought to investigate. Freezing, starving and at the brink of death, the soldier brought her to safety. Being a devout follower of The Provider, he fed her the last of his food and gave her the last of his water. When the girl finished her recovery, the soldier discovered that she spoke a language completely foreign to him. Over time, he re-educated her, instilling the girl with his interpretation and beliefs of The Provider. Astounded by the fact that her rescue could've only been a divine miracle, Sebrinne threw herself into piety fueled by her endless gratitude towards the goddess. As she grew older, Milivoj taught Sebrinne the essentials of survival; How to hunt, how to follow tracks, how to find safe food and clean water. Where once he handled gathering while Sebrinne prepared what he brought back, with time, their roles switched. As the last of his hairs turned silver, Milivoj gave Sebrinne the last of his savings and a destination. The Solstice Monastery. He too had turned to piety in his youth, but for repentance rather than gratitude. Confident that bringing a nun into the world instead of taking lives out of it, Milivoj said his goodbyes to his adopted daughter and sent her to the Monastery in hopes she'd one day become a powerful religious figure and personally absolve him of the sins of his past. With the collapse of the Monastery, Sebrinne followed the only lead she had, accompanying various other survivors to the Church of Concordia, where she studies currently. Personality Sebrinne is a light-hearted and caring individual. Her gratitude towards the Goddess is second only to her curiosity about the world outside Cristal. Although she had many years of practice, her English is still somewhat flawed, leading to her coming across as more naive than she actually is. Due to the majority of her upbringing spent outside civilization, Sebrinne is a nemophilist, often being struck by a strong desire to explore a nearby forest or roam through the wilds. Despite her talents as a scout, Sebrinne's desire is to one day become a priest or shrine maiden, and as such, she has a strong desire to learn about magic in all its forms. Combat Stats Combat Sebrinne's talents are in fighting beasts and animals, and as such she struggles against human opponents. Sebrinne wields many throwing needles, enhanced with vicious curses and otherwise dark magicks. Her fights are battles of attrition, with her trying to wear down and tire her opponents rather than drop them with a powerful strike. The needles serve as a medium for her casting, to help back up her lack of talent in the field of dark magic. Unlike her dark magic wielding, Sebrinne has a stronger grasp on healing magic, likely due to her beliefs about The Provider and her giving nature. Crest/s Sebrinne as of current does not appear to have a crest, but there is a possibility she just hasn't discovered it yet. Personal Skills Friendship Lost Items Supports If you want, you can write a bit about how hard it is to become friends with your oc. Or how easy it is. Or just, the people they tend to talk to. The possibilities are endless. Esther Darya Nothing quite brings people together like physically dealing with each other's fears. Paired up in Dark Magic class and forced to fight their manifestations of fear, Sebrinne fondly views Esther as the first friend they made on campus. A friend that hit a snow monster version of their birth Father with a bolt of lightning! Possible Endings '''Path of the Church: '''Sebrinne studies hard and stays devoted to prayer. As she grows older, her talents for Faith and Reason blossom and she eventually changes from Maiden to Saint. With time (and after mastering language), she becomes a fully-fledged Nun working for the church and absolving her Father. '''Path of the Wild: '''Something happens to dishearten Sebrinne from the path of religion, and she turns to what she knows. The Wild. Sebrinne throws herself into being a scout, and the best scout she can be, running reconnaissance and scouting jobs for the highest bidder. A formidable hunter, her life changes forever when she finds a young boy abandoned deep in the woods. = Trivia *I stole Sebrinne's name from Dev's way of creating names. I took the name Sabrina and played with it. Originally her name was gonna be Sevrana! Her last name is just the word "Pink" in a language I've completely forgotten. *Her current art is literally just a picrew bc I lack artistic talent. Category:Characters